1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-73936 discloses a connector with a housing and a retainer assembled into the housing from the front. A cavity is formed in the housing and a terminal fitting can be inserted into the cavity. A locking lance is formed in the housing and projects into an insertion path for the terminal fitting. The locking lance is deformed resiliently and retracted out of the insertion path in the process of inserting the terminal fitting. However, the locking lance resiliently returns to retain the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted properly in the cavity. A deformation space is open on the front surface of the housing and allows resilient deformation of the locking lance. The front retainer has a front wall that covers the front surface of the housing in an assembled state and a detecting portion that fits in the deformation space in the assembled state.
The housing may be displaced relative to the front retainer in a direction crossing an assembling direction. Abnormal noise is produced due to a shaky movement of the front retainer. Further, a tab of a male terminal fitting that penetrates through the front wall may be displaced if the front wall of the front retainer is displaced and hence a contact pressure between the tab and the female terminal fitting may become unstable.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to prevent a problem caused by relative displacements of a housing and a front retainer.